Seven
by Hug-in-a-box
Summary: When L and Light stumble across LxLight yaoi fics, are their opinions of each other going to change? And what is L thinking? Rating M, and not just to be safe 'cause it's yaoi. This is REAL M. Read at your own risk
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: DEATH NOTE IS NOT MINE. None of the characters are mine, I just borrowed them for a bit … /runs off and sobs in a corner/

Well, it's goodbye (sort of) to my crack-ish ways, with 'Tohru is a GANGSTA CHAV'. This is a serious fic, and one of the few I've ever actually FINISHED. /shock and horror/

Thank you very much for deciding to read this, I am most humbled and grateful. /bows/ And I'm ready for flames, which I will use to keep my Biffa bin deluxe suite warm at night.

Thanks, and enjoy.

3

Seven 

"Yagami-kun."

Light Yagami looked up from the file from Matsuda-san he had been overlooking. "Yes?"

"Come here."

Light rolled his swivel chair over to L's, the chain binding them clinking lightly. "What is it?"

L chewed his thumb. "I've been concentrating on the lighter sides of the Internet for Kira information. Teenagers' sites, mostly. The sites that are more for schoolgirls harboured rather… strange… information."

Light frowned. "Information? Or opinions?"

L smiled ruefully. "Opinions, I suppose." He clicked on a text hyperlink simply name 'LxLight'. Light felt a bit put out. That was just about L and Light, not Kira, and hadn't L said he didn't think Light was consciously Kira any more? And since when did anyone know about L and Light's connection anyway? (1)

"Look." L pointed at the text on the screen with a slim finger.

"But it isn't about Kira, it's about you and –" Light stopped. His eyes had quickly zoomed in on the words 'kiss' 'pleasure' and 'cock'. "…What the fuck?"

"Schoolgirls seem to find it entertaining writing about us. Either performing obscene sexual acts together –" Light turned bright red "- or acting lovey-dovey together." That made Light even more embarrassed, even though he wanted to laugh hearing such a childish word coming out of L's mouth. But L was a little childish, sometimes. Too blunt, that was his problem…

"I've found one thousand, three hundred and twenty-four 'fanfics' about us. Five hundred and ninety-one are rated NC-17, one hundred and twelve are rated General and at least ninety have included a 'MatsudaxL pairing' or 'MisaxLight pairing'." L chewed his thumb again, his other hand clutching the thin denim of his jeans. He gathered a lot of the material in his fingers – he was incredibly skinny, despite the amount of sweets he consumed.

Light blushed again. "How does everyone know about us?"

L paused, his thumb slightly out of his mouth. He'd rather not admit why (2), and it was these fansites that supplied him with most of his knowledge and strengthened his theories about Kira. A third person view was certainly much appreciated, even if that person usually ended up wandering off into fluffy romance or hentai.

"…I think my virus (3) may have stumbled somewhere and some girls may have found ghost images. They're certainly more tricky to find and destroy." It hurt L a little to say that he could have made a mistake, but it was inevitable there would be some bruises to what little pride he had. (4) That blow Light had dealt him before (5) had really affected his confidence, though he had simply developed a façade based on his usual mental state when he was talking with Matsuda-san, Yagami-san or any other human being that didn't match his intellect.

Light could feel himself pulling slightly away from L. A subconscious act, which he stopped quickly. Pulling away from L was like shouting 'I'm completely humiliated'. Well, he was, but he didn't want to admit it. "…So…" Conversation. Conversation! "…Why would anyone want to write about us?"

L bit down on his thumb quite viciously. "Obviously there's a sexual or romantic appeal about our constant togetherness. The main reason of this seems to be the handcuffs." He jiggled the chain for effect.

Light stared down at the chain accusingly, but found his idea of it suddenly shifting. Before he had just seen it as a necessary, if inconvenient, tool to keep L convinced that Light wasn't Kira. Now, knowing some girls got off on it, he was embarrassed by it. But still… how did it promote sexual or romantic appeal?

"…Could I read some of them?" he asked quietly.

L looked at him coolly. He didn't seem fazed, but then again; much didn't faze him. Why would the ridiculous concept of romance between Light and L bother him?

L pulled his chair away, so Light could pull his up to the computer screen. "Go ahead," he said, deadpan.

Light blushed, but started to read.

By 11:47pm, Light had got through seven General fics and about fifteen NC-17 fics, all of which had left him blushing and half-hard. But this one fanfic he was reading was really, really making him aroused. It was seven chapters long, each chapter more obscene, ridiculous and… hot, than the last. He was on the seventh chapter. Each chapter had taken turns in whether L or Light would top, and now… Light was bottom. He was surprised to find that he found the more appealing fics to be the ones where Light bottomed. He certainly wasn't going to be able to look at L the same way after he finished this story. The same L who was barely three inches away, eating cake while he read through some file or other.

Light paused his reading, and glanced at L once. His face flared up. Many writers had described L's appearance in detail, complimenting the strange way he sat and… pretty much everything else about him. Now that Light had read these descriptions, he found some of the opinions had infected him and he was actually complimenting L! He found L's appearance much more appealing, now he really looked. L's eyes really did look fantastic against the paleness of his sun-starved skin. His spiky, unruly hair looked wild and wind-blown; adventurous; and framed his face perfectly. He wasn't skinny; he was slim, and his fingers weren't spidery; they were pianist fingers. The abnormal way he held things was unique and… dare he say it; kind of hot. The way he sat was closed in, and even though L had said it helped him think clearer, Light started to take the opinion of some of those 'Lovestarved!L' fic-writers, who believed that L sat that way because it was a way of protecting himself. It was… cute.

Light shook his head. He couldn't believe he had let himself get sucked in by these fangirl-ish ideas. But he had to admit, he whole-heartedly agreed with them. He wasn't so sure about their opinions of him, but he found himself silently wondering if L had ever thought that of Light in the way he had thought of L.

He blushed. What was he thinking?!

"…Yagami-kun."

Light jumped. "Y-yes, Ryuuzaki?"

"You've stopped reading. Are you done?" L decided not to mention the fact that he had noticed Light staring at him intently for three minutes and fourteen seconds so far. Internally, he was grinning.

Light turned quickly back to the softly humming monitor. "N-no. I'm not done, I mean…" He stopped himself. His face was horribly hot and he was most definitely out of character (6). He wasn't supposed to be thinking this way or acting like an awkward schoolgirl!

"Is it good?"

"What?" He didn't turn back to L, just stared intently at the screen as if it held the answer to the Ultimate Question (7).

"The story. Is it interesting?"

Light's eyes widened at the swimming words. Was it… interesting? It was damn well close to orgasmically good!

"…It's good."

"Let me read it too, then."

Light jolted. Oh God, he thought, Ryuuzaki, please don't read it!

But L came over anyway, and as he read over Light's shoulder Light desperately fought back the urge to bury his head in his hands. He was utterly humiliated.

L mutely reached over Light, his hand closing over Light's as he clicked the scroll button down with the mouse. He didn't take his hand away even as he read, then clicked again. Each time Light felt that slight pressure of L's hand he would clench his other hand tightly in his lap, covering his half-hard member.

When L took his hand away, Light bit back a sob. He wasn't sure if the sudden burst of would-be sound was out of relief or loss.

"…" There was silence for at least a minute and a half before L finally spoke. "…It's… good."

Light's body immediately relaxed and he buried his face in his hands. "I can't believe I was reading that," he moaned, his voice muffled by his hands.

"…I noticed there are seven chapters, and this was the final chapter. You must have enjoyed it a little to have read that much." L's voice didn't betray any emotion, so Light wasn't sure if L was disgusted or disturbed by the fact that Light had actually read a fanfic like that, and he knew that even if he turned and looked at L's face he wouldn't see any emotion. L was good at schooling his expression.

"Um… yeah. It was really well written so I thought it was pretty good –"

L's hand clamped down on Light's shoulder.

Light tensed, eyes wide. Was L going to unleash his martial arts skills on him? God knew he could throw one helluva punch, and kick like a horse too.

But instead of a declaration of battle, or a sharp blow from behind, Light felt L lean over him and say into his ear, "How did you feel, reading that?"

Light jumped out of his seat. L's hand fell gently from Light's shoulder and he stood back up, though as usual not completely straight. Light walked back and forth in short paths feverishly. He wanted to work off his nervous energy and take his mind off his raging erection. His face had been too hot for too long.

"You never answered my question, Yagami-kun," L mentioned softly, watching Light with his scarily (cutely, Light's mind added infuriatingly) wide (dark, sexy. STOP THAT! Light told himself) eyes. "How did you feel, reading that story?"

Light stopped. His erection had gone away, but his face was still flushed. He stood before L, wringing his hands, and the chain clinked between them. "It – it was a good story, it was –"

"Was it sexual the entire way through or was it romantic?"

Light's mind was slowly blurring every thought he had. "I-it was mostly, um, sexual, but there was a lot of romance in it, um, too." He knew he must have sounded pathetic. He wanted to shut up and just lie down with a pillow over his head, but he couldn't be alone with the damned handcuffs between them and he sure as hell couldn't shut up when L was asking him questions still.

"Who was seme and who was uke?"

Light's face blazed once again. Just when it had started to cool, as well. Damnit. "We, um… both topped and bottomed."

L smiled slightly. Light wasn't sure if it was mirthlessly or ruefully, but he couldn't really concentrate.

"Which of us did you prefer as seme or uke?"

Why the hell was L asking these obscene questions?! Light couldn't think straight and oh God, he really didn't want to answer this question but L's eyes were telling him to answer and really how could he resist when he was this pathetically embarrassed and OUT OF HIS MIND?

"…I preferred to be uke," he found himself admitting. And L, damn him, actually SMILED TRIUMPHANTLY.

"I had thought that Yagami-kun would actually find his control as Kira –" (I'm not Kira! Light thought, cross) "- and his role as police detective's son too much control and would, in consequence, want to submit it somehow at some point. I had thought you would say you would prefer to play the role of uke. Even so I'm surprised, Yagami-kun, that you would actually admit it."

That's because I'm out of my mind! Light thought, ridiculously defensive.

"Yagami-kun, do you like me?"

Light's eyes widened and he took a step back. "Wh-what?"

L's eyes bore holes into him. "I've been thinking about it a long time and reading these 'fanfics' has made me realise that actually I like you very much, Yagami-kun. More than just wanting to play intellectual games with you, or tennis. I've never liked someone before, Yagami-kun, and I don't like feeling unsure about whether you like me back. So, do you?"

Light's whole world was shaken. Okay, it wasn't, but it's more dramatic to describe it like that. It was more like the bottom of his stomach dropped out, and his heart rate sped up a mile a minute. It wasn't a bad feeling, but even though it felt just like being on a roller coaster, and he was rewarded a heady dose of endorphins, he found that actually it was very different from being on a roller coaster. Well, obviously there was the whole being on the ground thing, but whilst his heart was pumping at a stupidly high rate, it was also kind of singing. Not like Pavarotti singing or anything like that, just… like it was very happy and was humming a little tune or something. It was hard to explain, especially since Light didn't really recognise the feeling.

"Do you?" L repeated, already looking crestfallen. He had assumed the silence meant Light was saying no.

Light snapped out of it. "U-um… I, I don't – I mean…"

"'You don't'…" L paused. "You don't like me?"

Light's brain decided at that moment to flash an idea before him. He realised that maybe L was being uncharacteristically unsubtle about his feeling because he didn't know any better. L had probably spent most his time with himself and his work, never really experiencing what all people should – how to interact with others and to understand the way he was. No amount of psychology research could make up for that sort of understanding (8). So L was actually a novice with feelings because he hadn't had that experience. L was a child.

A child who happened to like Light very much.

Light blushed. "Ryuuzaki… L… I do like you, but –"

L flung himself into Light's arms. He gripped Light tightly for a moment, before his grasp softened and he buried into the warmth of Light's body, much like a small child would. He sighed into Light's chest.

"…Whatever the 'but' is, please can it wait a moment?" L's voice was tiny, and it broke slightly at the end. L wasn't crying, but he was obviously fighting back tears.

Light shakily wrapped his arms around L's slim body. He couldn't say a word.

"I don't understand myself, Yagami-kun. I've tried to work it out, but nothing really explains it. The closest I can get is in those 'fanfics'."

Light patted L pathetically on the back. He was awkward, and he probably – definitely – had more experience in this field than L. But he never really had had to face NC-17 fics that were on CRACK and made him feel all hot and uncomfortable and had to read soppy romantic CUTE descriptions of L that made him want to just hide away with L somewhere and hold him until they were old and gray.

L pushed away slightly, his hands convulsing nervously against Light's chest. He looked directly at Light (A/N: As far as I can tell, when L is standing up straight he's probably slightly taller than Light.). His hands slid up to touch the base of Light's neck, and stroked lightly. That spot was very sensitive and it always made Light's body offer him a light, warming dose of endorphins.

"What was the 'but', Yagami-kun?" (9)

Light paused. His arms tightened around L's waist, pulling him closer even though L's hands pushed half-heartedly against his chest, trying to move back.

"…Maybe it's just the fanfics. They got to me. I could just be seeing you in the same rose-tinted light those girls do. I've never really thought about you that way before. I know I like you as a friend, but I don't know about really liking you yet."

L looked crestfallen.

"N-no! Ryuuzaki, don't be disappointed! I think I do like you; I'm just not sure how much. The fanfics triggered something, and I know I probably like you, but I don't know… how deep… it runs. Do you understand?"

L nodded mutely.

"Good, because I don't."

L smiled slightly. "Will we get to know each other?"

"Yes."

"Will we be closer?"

"Yes."

"Will you be by my side and actually want to be there?"

Light smiled. "Yes. I wanted to a lot longer before this, Ryuuzaki."

L's skin was tinted with a faint blush. Powder pink against pale flesh. It was beautiful. Strange, but beautiful. Androgynous, Light supposed the word for it was.

"Will you kiss me?" When L said it, he suddenly looked incredibly exhausted. Had it taken that much just for him to ask?

"Would it be your first kiss?"

L blushed a little darker shade of pink. "Yes."

Light smiled. "Then I'm honoured." He tightened his grip around L, moved his head forward and captured L's full, chalk pink lips in a kiss.

There wasn't much to the kiss. It wasn't an explosion of passion with fireworks and streamers going off in the background. It was a little anticlimactic. Just a slow, gentle kiss, the slick slide of tongue on tongue and whispered promises no one, not even them, could understand. But as the author, I can say that their promise was that they would eventually they would know how strongly they felt for one another and that they would take it in their stride. They could adapt to however deep the emotions ran, they knew they could.

L and Light held each other silently, beside the humming computer with that saintly story on its screen and the discarded file L had been reading before. There was quiet for at least five minutes. Light could feel their heartbeats, echoing each other. There wasn't a strong between them yet, but it was growing, he could feel it.

The handcuffs, he realised, weren't the tool to ensure L that he wasn't Kira, or an item that provoked sexual possibilities to their relationship.

It was a physical manifestation of their newfound connection. The sign that no one would actually realise was a replica of the chain that linked L and Light's emotions together. They wouldn't say that there was a bond between their hearts; that was too sappy; just their emotions. It meant pretty much the same thing.

"You know, that story was a Work In Progress," L mentioned out of the blue.

Light grinned. "Can't wait for the next chapter."

**And there we go!** I've never really written a mushy romance before, and certainly not one concerning someone else's characters! I've written plenty of romances using my own characters, but characters from Death Note I knew was going to be hard.

And I haven't made any spell checks, so if I've made typos, **please tell me.**

**Thanks for reading!!!!!!**

(1) Light doesn't know about the manga me and my girl friends love so much! Poor Light-kun… Lmfao :D

(2) L knows about the manga! He read online fanscans.

(3) Doesn't L seem like the type of person to develop viruses/anti-viruses or to spend spare time hacking into porn sites? (Lol XD) I did have an idea that maybe L would make a virus based on an anti-virus software (Norton Antivirus etc) that would see anything mentioning L or the most central info on the Kira case as a virus, and would destroy it. But it would have to be thorough enough to destroy even ghost images… L's smart enough for that, though. :)

(4) L is probably a little uneasy about his opinion of himself because he's never been that sociable, I think. So I don't think he's have much pride. Even though he's a mega-genius, he's never had anyone to egg him on or to tell him he's done great. Even the people who ask for his help probably only see what he does as a duty or lifestyle or something, and never feel they should compliment him. So without that support, how could he develop much of an ego? Sure, he could be proud of himself, but his opinion wouldn't amount to much beside that of a loved one etc.

(Sorry, I go on a bit when it comes to the thought process of characters. I'm really interested in psychology.)

(5) Book 5 spoiler. Sorry if you haven't read it!

(6) OOC! Lol.

(7) That would be 42. :D

THE MYSTERY SEVEN CHAPTER FIC IS A WIP!!

(8) Boo hoo :'(

(9) L says 'Yagami-kun' a lot, but he seem like he just, well… would, y'know? If not, excuse me, but you probably have to be mentally retarded to understand my thought process. Maybe one of my friends can translate. Fo' shizzle, fools/laughs insanely/


	2. Chapter 2

**Apologies in advance for typos, as even I haven't revised it for errors. Humm...**

**Hello, rabid pr0n plot bunny! What nice weather we're having. So, please read on if you fancy creaming your panties :D**

**0**_o__**O**_0**S**_e_v**e**_n_0_**O**__o_**0**

_L gasped as Light pressed his tongue against a wine-coloured nipple, biting down on his lip to muffle a heady moan. He was starting to sweat, and there was no way he was going to give in and tell Light to hurry the fuck up; that he needed to feel Light's skin, Light's tongue, Light's cock. The need was burning a hole through his body._

_Light looked up from the trail of dark hair he'd been following down from L's belly, smirking. "Do you want this, Ryuuzaki?" he asked, before lowering his head again to fuck L's navel with his tongue, thrusting it in and out in illusion of other, much dirtier things._

_L bit down another moan, the pleasure pulsing through his body, radiating outwards from his belly as if the white-hot feeling was coming from Light's tongue itself. L wanted to give in desperately, to tell Light that yes, he needed this and would he just hurry the fuck up and suck him already?_

_But just as he opened his mouth, Light let out a frustrated groan and swallowed down L's cock, submissively letting L fuck his mouth as he rolled L's balls in his hands._

"_Hah," L gasped out, "I knew you'd be the one to break, Light-kun."_

_Light ignored him, too enraptured by the taste of L's cock and the feel of the head rubbing against the back of his throat. He wriggled his tongue into the slit as he pulled back the foreskin with a finger; the way he knew L liked it. He pulled back the finger as he worked L's cock furiously, slick with pre-come and saliva, and pressed it against L's entrance forcefully. It sunk in without resistance down to the knuckle._

_L's body tautened in desire as Light's finger met with his prostate. "Oh, Light-ku –" He yelped as Light worked another finger into his entrance. "Light-kun, the lube…" he murmured breathlessly, clutching at the wall behind him and rocking back and forth between Light's mouth and fingers. They hadn't made it to the bed, yet again; lust winning them impatiently over._

_Light reluctantly parted from L – cock twitching in his pants when L moaned deliciously as he slid the fingers out of him – and rummaged through the bedside table drawer for the lube. When his desperate hands found it, he let out a hoarse whoop of triumph and fell to his knees in front of L again, slicking his fingers with the colourless gel. He quickly engulfed L's cock in the heat of his mouth again, and pushed three fingers into L's entrance, making the wide-eyed genius wail._

_He finger-fucked L vigorously, sucking harder and harder until his cheeks hollowed out. He hummed strongly, brushing L's prostate with each thrust, grasping L's thigh with his free hand. "Mm," he moaned around L's cock as he dropped his hand from L's thigh to his crotch, unzipping his trousers and stroking the bulge._

"_Light," L gasped, muscles clenching. "Light-kun, I'm going to –_

"Yagami-kun?"

Light jolted, eyes snapping from the computer screen and face flushing in surprised embarrassment. "R-Ryuuzaki?"

"How is the distribution chart going?" L asked, pushing his wheeled computer chair with one foot over to Light, who immediately hid the page in the start bar. When L curved his body over to Light to see the empty screen, he frowned. "Yagami-kun, where is the chart?"

Light gulped at L's closeness. He could smell the faint patchouli and wood-smoke scent on L's skin, the spicy, exotic fruit smell of the shampoo he used. The heat radiating from L's body made his mind fog.

He and L had not yet consummated their relationship, and it was driving Light mad. They'd been together for more than a month now, faced down the third Kira together, and Light had recovered his memories of the Death Note, but it had not relieved him of his feelings for L. Nothing could take the emotion away from him. He knew he had to kill L eventually, but he was determined to put it off, no matter how petrified he was that his emotions would grow to such an extent that he wouldn't be able to keep his alter ego of Kira a secret from L any longer. Petrified that L would know, and L would take action; condemn him, kill him… And worst of all; hate him.

L moved closer to Light and pressed a kiss against his cheek, throwing him quickly off the Kira/L/Light train of thought. He made a surprised noise as L stroked a line down Light's face and kissed his lips soundly.

"Where's the chart, Yagami-kun?"

Light swallowed. Damn L and his kisses! It made him reveal every little thing (save anything to do with Kira, of course, but Light feared it was only a matter of time). "I… I was reading that story…"

L arched an eyebrow. "'That' story?" he inquired. "Not the…?"

Light nodded slowly.

L perked. "It was updated? Can I read it?"

Light blinked in surprise. "Er… yes, of course." If he could flee, he would have, but the handcuffs unfortunately denied him such a small mercy and so he was forced to take the only action he could – swerve his chair over to L's desk and make the goddamn distribution chart on L's computer.

**0**_o__**O**_0**S**_e_v**e**_n_0_**O**__o_**0**

"Light-kun…" L murmured, a few minutes later, turning his wide dark eyes on Light. Light was quick to answer with L's name in return, thrown by L's use of the name 'Light', just like the fanfictions did. His eyes widened when he saw L's flushed cheeks and fidgeting hands. L always got fidgety when he and Light kissed passionately, proving that he wanted more.

L was biting his lip and looking unsure of himself. It was surprising how dominant he looked, no matter how sub his expressions were.

"Light-kun, please…" L whispered.

Light pounced.

**0**_o__**O**_0**S**_e_v**e**_n_0_**O**__o_**0**

L gasped as Light swallowed his cock, tongue brushing over the head as he fucked L's cock on his mouth, lips puffing with how violently he thrust his mouth up and down the hard flesh.

L's head fell helplessly down onto the pillow, which yielded with a soft _whump_. His body was shaking, taught and tingling all over, the pleasure overriding his senses. He could already feel his balls tightening as Light's saliva dripping down hotly over the sac, driving him insane. "Oh, Light-kun, you're killing me…" he moaned, making Light pause for a split moment, but L didn't notice.

_Killing… _Light thought worriedly, pushing his tongue against the vein on the underside of L's cock. _Nonononono, I can't think of that now. _He deep-throated his wild-haired lover to distract himself, the bulbous head rubbing against the back of his throat, salty pre-come dribbling and soaking into his tongue, setting his senses alight. He still couldn't quite believe it; that he was giving L _head_, which he had learnt how to do from _fanfics._ It was insane and wonderful and weird, and it made Light nearly come in his pants. He gulped L down to hilt, and, forcing a deep breath down through his nose, began to hum.

L's body convulsed under the sensation, fingers immediately grasping Light's perfect hair, mussing it into an even more perfect state. The feel of the vibrations; the wet-hot cavern around L's cock, and the sight of Light – perfect-to-the-eye, elite student Light – with his face flushed a delicate pink and lips puffy and red, slick with saliva and pre-come, surrounding L's flesh, was bringing him close to the edge.

"Light-kun – Light-kun, stop, I'll –" He was cut short as Light pressed his tongue into his pee-slit, pushing the foreskin back with a finger. It clinched it. L's spine arched backwards as he shouted hoarsely, shooting come into Light's welcoming mouth. Come spurted from Light's lips, dripping down L's cock, pooling under his balls and on the sheets. The heady, salty taste; something so essentially _Ryuuzaki_, made Light's heartbeat skyrocket. Oh, he desperately wanted to come. It tasted so _good._

L's mouth stayed wide open in a silent scream as Light milked his cock with one hand, swallowing down every last drop as if it was water and he was dying of thirst.

As the last waves of orgasm faded away, L slumped breathlessly down on the damp sheets, chest heaving and gleaming with sweat. "Oh, Light-kun…" he murmured, floating on the after-glow, "That was wonderful. Where did you learn to do that?"

Light lapped the last traces of come from L's softening cock. "From the fanfics," he mumbled in embarrassment, before ducking down and licking L's balls until they were clean of come, the sound of L's desperate moans of protest at the over-stimulation making Light's cock twitch in his pants. His erection was almost painful.

"Ryuuzaki," he mumbled, looking up from L's salvia-slick flesh. His face was a shy pink, his eyes cast up at L even as his eyelids fell half-mast in embarrassment at his slightly hoarse voice. "Would you…" He gulped. "Would you…" He made a vague gesture down his body. "Um…"

L's eyes flashed in realisation. "You want me to fuck you?"

Light's face flared red. Said so plainly, it was so embarrassing; he wanted to hide away somewhere. But then L was sitting up, curling a hand in Light's hair, and pulling him up for a kiss that tasted of come and lust, which made everything better.

Light moaned gently as L pushed Light onto his back, biting his swollen bottom lip dominantly, growling. "Ryuuzaki…" The detective tongued both his nipples, making him squeak, and then made his way quickly down Light's body, licking an invisible trail with such eagerness that Light thought someone had spilled wine on his skin.

L's slim, cool hand rested tauntingly on Light's thigh, barely an inch from where Light desperately wanted it to be. The other curved around Light's painfully swelled genitals, stroking the entrance he found there.

"Oh… Ryuuzaki," Light gasped in realisation, desperately trying to resist giving in to the sensation of L's cool hands on his heated flesh, which gently curled around his cock.

"Yes?" L asked, stroking Light's cock a little more vigorously, thumbing the vein on the underside.

Light gasped again. "Uh…" he moaned. "Nnnn… Ryuuzaki, please, we've got no lube."

L paused. Light had to fight back an indignant noise as L's hand stopped on his pulsing cock. "'Lube…'?" he repeated uneasily. "Oh… crap."

"Ryuuzaaaaki," Light moaned. "Please, please, forget it. Just _don't. Stop. Stroking._"

L obeyed.

**0**_o__**O**_0**S**_e_v**e**_n_0_**O**__o_**0**

**Hey, look, I did add another chapter after all. Like it? Then please leave a review on your way out. I would totally appreciate it :D**

**Luv, hugs and jelly babies from Hug-in-a-box**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm so sorry it's been so long!**

**T-rated**

**Thanks to Kiba and Tono for co-beta'ing this for me. I love you guys xx**

**Enjoy**

**0**_o**O**_0**S**_e__v_**e**_n_0_**O**o_**0**

No.

Nononono_no_.

He did _not _just say that out loud.

"Light-kun?" L asked after a moment's pause. Light could just see the triumph flaring up behind the light-swallowing (both metaphorically and literally) darkness of the detective's eyes. "Did you mean what you just said?"

Light abruptly turned away, resting the pads of his sweating fingers on the keyboard. "No, of course not!" he cried, mentally fighting off a voice deep inside that wanted him to admit it. "I was… just trying it out. That's all. It doesn't mean anything."

"… 'I love you' doesn't mean anything?"

"Not in our case, it doesn't," Light stormed, even as he closed his eyes from the white glare of the computer screen. He took a heavy breath. He'd been thinking about it; his real feelings for L, for a long time, but hadn't delved into it much. How could he? He knew the answer already. He'd said the words in his head before – sometimes completely randomly, like while he was brushing his teeth, or waiting for L to get out of the shower (because he really did take a horrifically long amount of time on his personal hygiene. Light sometimes wondered if this excessive cleaning was lapsing into obsessive-compulsive behaviour) and sometimes for every reason under the sun. Like when L was sleeping, and his already wild hair had turned into a bird's nest around his head, as if it might up and crawl away with a life of it's own, or when L was deep in his research, brow furrowed in concentration. Light wondered why he didn't have wrinkles. He frowned so much, and squinting at the screen all the time should have resulted in crowfeet around his eyes by now, surely?

But Light was in love with L. This was clear.

"So you don't think you could love me?" L asked gently. He didn't sound much like he cared. Well, he never really sounded like he cared about anything, unless they'd read some more NC-17 rated fanfiction and done all sorts.

Light blushed, eyes scrunching shut as if he was in pain. Which; in a way, he was. "Well, I love you like a friend. But you annoy me a lot, so I don't think I could love you."

_Lies_, his subconscious hissed guiltily.

"…Oh," was all L said.

They both lapsed into silence.

Neither mentioned it again for the rest of the day. Light pretended it was because they had a lot of work to do. L looked pretty busy with his research anyway. No point interrupting him… right?

**0**_o__**O**_0**S**_e_v**e**_n_0_**O**__o_**0**

"You really don't think you could love me?" L asked the next morning; in the same tone someone might use if they were saying that it might rain tomorrow.

Light was completely naked and in the shower at the time.

"Why mention _that _again?!" Light yelped, caught off guard. The sound reverberated in the shower stall, almost deafening him. He rubbed the jasmine scented shampoo into his hair angrily, ignoring the way his fingers dug into his scalp. The lather dripped down the side of his face. "I told you I didn't mean it already!" He'd said those words so quietly yesterday anyway. Light had tried to talk to L before that, much louder, and been ignored, so why had L _had _to zone in on those three little words? Life was so unfair.

"Because it interests me, Light-kun. And you really don't need to shout. I can hear you from outside the bathroom perfectly well." Why did L have to make it sound like Light was being ridiculous?

Light pressed his forehead against the chilled tiles, sighing. He was starting to get a headache. "Well don't talk about it, even if it interests you. I already said I love you as a friend only. Can't you just leave it there?"

"…"

Light closed his eyes and tilted his head back under the shower, letting the lather wash away. He was starting to really enjoy the silence as the blessedly hot water pounded down on him when L said,

"…No."

Light's eyelids flashed open in surprise. He hissed as water stung his eyes. "What? I didn't catch that," he pretended, rubbing at his eyes furiously. He tried to blame his sudden blush on the pain.

"No, Light-kun," L replied, voice faded and muffled. "I can't leave it there."

"…Oh."

There was silence, and it wasn't brought up again for the rest of the day. But both stubbornly did not make eye contact, and slept facing away from each other that night.

**0**_o__**O**_0**S**_e_v**e**_n_0_**O**__o_**0**

"…You really can't –?"

"Shut up!"

**0**_o__**O**_0**S**_e_v**e**_n_0_**O**__o_**0**

After three days, Light was starting to worry about why L hadn't mentioned anything about those three stupid words yet. L didn't look at him very often, and if Light ever had to talk to him, they both looked at the floor, or in a different direction. Light was starting to get ideas in his head. He didn't like the awkwardness around them both, and it was starting to affect their work. They had to do something about this.

They hadn't even read any fanfiction together for –

The _fanfiction?_

Could he…? No… Wait, maybe…

**0**_o__**O**_0**S**_e_v**e**_n_0_**O**__o_**0**

"Light-kun, are you done yet?" L asked absently, drawing complicated patterns on the floor with a pointed finger as he sat against the bathroom door. Light was taking a surprisingly long amount of time in there – more so than even L usually took.

"No, I'll be out in… uh… a couple of minutes?"

"Why does that sound more like a question than an answer, Light-kun?" L asked suspiciously. His drawings took on a more agitated speed – what was going on in there?

"Nn… uh, no, sorry. I'll be a couple of minutes, Ryuuzaki," he said more surely, before L was sure he heard a breathy little sound that sounded awfully like a moan waft through the door.

"Light-kun… are you all right?" L stopped drawing on the floor, frowning at his knees. "You sound like you're in pain."

"I… uh… I… I – I stubbed my foot before! Yeah, and it really hurts, so… I'll be a little while."

"Is it bleeding?"

"Nn…ah… n-no, but it _really _hurts… and…" His voice drifted into silence, the sound of heavy breathing fluttering through the door.

L couldn't take it any more when Light's breath hitched and he let out a long, drawn out moan.

"Light-kun, you sound like you're sick. Please open this door."

"N-no!" Light yelped, making L jump back.

"I'll kick it down if I have to, Light-kun," he warned softly. "I really will."

Light knew how strong L's kicks were. He could probably break down three or four doors in a row with that powerful right leg. "No, really, I'm fine. My toe just _really _hurts. You know how much a stubbed toe hurts, right? It makes you want to murder something."

Oops.

L's mind immediately raced with Kira thoughts. As he opened his mouth about killing someone from the bathroom, Light snapped into life. "No! I didn't mean literally!" he yelped, and L heard something thunk against the tiles. Something hard and solid. L had a feeling it was Light's head.

He tapped a small rhythm on the door with his knuckles. "Light-kun, are you trying to kill yourself?"

Light balked. "N-no! Of course... ah… of course I'm not! How dare you even _imply_…" Another long, heartfelt moan followed the statement, and L was starting to feel that something _very _odd was going on inside the bathroom.

"Light-kun, I suggest you get as far away from the door as possible."

"What –? No! No, Ryuuzaki, don't you _dare _–!"

Ignoring the harsh cry, L reared his leg back and kicked the door down with all the strength in his undernourished body. It cracked loudly, splintering under his foot.

As the wood fell in cracked pieces into the bathroom and hallway, a cloud of thick dust blossoming around them, L and Light locked eyes.

Oh.

_Oh_.

Well, that would explain the moaning…

**0**_o**O**_0**S**_e_v**e**_n_0_**O**o_**0**

**Thanks for reading. Can you guess why he was moaning/lecherous grin/**

**I'm sorry this is a pitiful chapter to make up for how long I've left this story hanging. Thanks so much for its popularity - you all rock muchly.**

**I'll get to work on chapter 4... I'm sorry if it takes ages. Please wait patiently. There will be LOTS OF SMUT**

**- Luv, hugs and jelly babies from Hug-in-a-box**


	4. Preview of chap 4

**I am so sorry for not updating. FF doesn't appear to be working document-wise for me lately. Every time I try to update, the document becomes bold or in poetic text, or bits and pieces are missing. I've considered telling FF, but I just kinda left it :S and for that, I apologise.**

**I should update, and I know you can get like, banned and stuff if you only post an author's note or whatever, so here is a preview of the next chapter, which is fully written but is a bitch to upload. (I'm so sorry!) Plus, atm, I'm at school, so I don't have access to the actual chapter itself, which is in my home comp. I'm writing from memory…**

**0000**

L could feel his jaw falling open despite himself, standing amongst the debris stock still. He felt his saliva glands kick in as he took in the sight.

Light… doing… _that?_

Light's shower-flushed face turned a deeper shade of pink. He coughed aloud, but his hands didn't move from… where they were. "Can you go away," he barked, voice just an octave higher than normal. It wasn't a question.

"But you –" L mumbled, swallowing thickly.

Light finally moved his hands away from _there_ (to both L's immense relief and disappointment) to cover his blushing face. "No, don't say it. It's embarrassing enough as it is. I thought I could… but you spoilt it. I can't believe you."

L frowned, feeling the blood rise up into his own cheeks as he swept his gaze downwards. "Spoilt… that?"

Light shook his head behind his hands. "Something – Look, just go. I'm mortified, so please don't make it worse."

L paused. He didn't move an inch.

"_Please_."

**0000**

**Ah, well, that's all I can actually remember word for word, so this is probably an uninteresting preview. And for that, I also apologise. I'm sorry! I'm a rubbish writer.**

**I love my fans. You all rock my socks hardcore! /luv/**

**Xx **_**the Berserker**_** xX**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi. Finally, chapter 4 arrives! I'm sorry if I tired everyone out taking so long. Seven has become... difficult.**

**I'd appreciate it if you told me whether to continue or not. This seems like a fitting end. However, I will keep Seven as a WIP until reviewers tell me whether this can be the ending chapter, or if you want me to struggle onwards.**

**Beta'd by Nada. Thanks, my lovely!**

**Dedicated to my unknowing girlfriend, Leah. I don't think she even knows I write stories :)**

**0**_o**O**_0**S**_e_v**e**_n_0_**O**__o_**0**

L could feel his jaw falling open despite himself, standing amongst the debris stock-still

L could feel his jaw falling open despite himself, standing amongst the debris, stock-still. He didn't think he could move if he wanted to. He felt his saliva glands kick in as he took in the sight.

Light… doing… _that?_

Light's shower-flushed face turned a deeper shade of pink. He coughed aloud, but his hands didn't move from… where they were. "Can you go away," he barked, voice just an octave higher than normal. It wasn't a question. It brooked no argument.

L felt disturbingly out of character, staring blankly without a single witty retort on his too-heavy tongue. "But you –" he mumbled intelligently, swallowing thickly.

Light finally moved his hands away from _there_ (to both L's immense relief and disappointment) to cover his blushing face. "No, don't say it. It's embarrassing enough as it is. I thought I could… but you spoilt it. I can't believe you."

L frowned, feeling the blood rise up into his own cheeks as he swept his gaze downwards. "Spoilt… that?"

Light shook his head behind his hands. "Something – Look, just go. I'm mortified, so please don't make it worse."

L paused. He didn't move an inch.

Through the slowly thinning steam, Light was starting to look almost painfully uncomfortable, face on view or no. His fingers were trembling.

"_Please_."

L barely concealed a shiver as he heard the undertone of… _something_ in Light's voice, beneath the embarrassment, beneath that hinted fear. Something buried down that pulled at L just a little too hard for L to overlook it. Did Light even normally _say _please?

L vaguely wondered just how deep his attraction to the Yagami boy truly ran.

"… I…"

The frustration was evident. "Look, _please!_ Just _go_, for the love of God! I just… need a minute, and…"

Strong hands wrapped around his wrists and pulled them away from his face, not letting go as a warm, soft mouth, perfectly wet and desperate, met his, stopping the weakening words in the back of his throat, half-formed.

How did L get from the door (or what remained of the door) to the shower so quickly? Had he even realised he'd moved?

Light, gasping into the hot cavern, could see that L was just as surprised as he was.

L's flush ran deeper than just the temperature of the bathroom as he pulled away, Light knew, even as he courteously murmured an apology, mumbling some sort of drivel about how it was spur of the moment, like they hadn't been together for so long already and wait, what was this about being together? Were they?

Light wondered how close their… arrangement came to an actual relationship, blurted love confessions be damned. But that seemed a question beyond the capability of Light's intelligence to answer, and he gave up to stop L's words the same way he had, kissing the syllables away, wrists still trapped in L's suddenly shaking hands.

L gasped, as if he hadn't expected it. Which maybe he hadn't, but that wouldn't do. Not now. But his mouth still opened to Light's questing tongue, hot and wet and slickly moving against his. They fit perfectly against each other, fighting for a dominance neither was sure they wanted, but it was enough. More than enough. Too much, even.

Light had a feeling this was the most passionate they had ever been. Not that he'd ever admit it, of course.

L's arms were firm but trembling as they encircled Light's wet, naked waist, fingers scraping surprisingly welcome tracks up and down his back. Light's own arms came around L's neck, one hand tangling in that unbelievable hair, pushing him deeper into the kiss, which was bringing the temperature of the bathroom up even higher.

Both their cheeks flushed high in surprised passion, cheeks sliding together they were so close, dampness both cool and warm, slick between them like sweat, only not, as their lips and tongues and teeth just _moved_, which seemed to affect them both just fine.

L was moaning before he even grasped what was really going on, the sound reverberating in Light's mouth and answered with equal passion, which seemed to work on L's subconscious like an order, making him bring their hips together, crushed heat between them. It should have been painful, but it wasn't.

"-L-Light –" L blurted into the other boy's willing mouth, rolling his hips in a way Light agreed with, replying with an even more aggressive roll which _pressed_ in all the right places, making L break the kiss with a shocked gasp that almost made him choke.

"-S-sorry… sorry," Light mumbled desperately into that welcoming warmth, his hands scraping violently down L's warm wet too-covered-up-must-get-those-clothes-off-for-god's-sake back to grasp his cheeks, which clenched beneath his touch. He squeezed ruthlessly, as L's hips moved faster and harder, both back into Light's touch, and forward into his answering hardness.

L felt like he was burning. He didn't really mind.

They were trembling as they quickly reached their peaks, even though there was no way in hell either of them wanted this too end, but helpless to break away, to prolong this sudden passion.

Light came first. Already having been aroused by… _that_, his mouth feel open in a wet but strangely dry 'o' of shock as he came with force, screaming silently into L's neck. He bit down with all his strength just to keep himself from falling.

Which is what threw L over the edge, too.

**0**_o__**O**_0**S**_e_v**e**_n_0_**O**__o_**0**

"Why?"

Light growled in frustration, covering his eyes with his arm. "Why are you asking me that _now_?" L's mouth was making short work of his pulsing cock, and now he was using it to _talk?_ Had the world gone _mad?_

"Well, I can't really understand why you were doing _that_ in the bathroom when you could've been doing it here. Would've gotten us to this stage faster, don't you think, Light-kun?"

Light groaned in the back of his throat as L licked the underside of his cock from base to tip absently. "Well, we got here anyway. Now can we _please_ talk about this _later?_"

L allowed himself an indulgent grin before he swallowed Light whole. Again. And again. And again.

**0**_o__**O**_0**S**_e_v**e**_n_0_**O**__o_**0**

"That was incredible."

Light's eyebrows shot up. "I never expected you to say that."

L glanced up at him slowly, and then glanced away. He let his fingers slowly trail down Light's arm, a path of goosebumps following his touch.

"… What?" Light mumbled warily.

"Wanna do that again?"

**0**_o__**O**_0**S**_e_v**e**_n_0_**O**__o_**0**

L collapsed on top of his sweating lover, panting in exhaustion.

"I didn't think it was physically possible to do that."

"… I didn't even think it was _legal_."

"A private detective, and the son of the chief of police… and we might have done something illegal? Do I detect a little irony here?"

"Well, detecting _is_ what you do – waah! Get off me!"

"What? You enjoyed it as much as I did."

"Doesn't mean we should – I'm exhausted as it is – hey, _stop that_! _**Ryuuzaki**_!"

**0**_o__**O**_0**S**_e_v**e**_n_0_**O**__o_**0**

"Oh my God!"

"I thought you'd say that."

"Oh my _God_!"

"Want me to do that again?"

"Ye – _ohmyGoddothatagainrightthererighttheredon'tstopdon't__**stop**_!"

**0**_o__**O**_0**S**_e_v**e**_n_0_**O**__o_**0**

"Why didn't we do this sooner?"

"Well, I would give you an answer to that, but I can barely remember my own name right now – And if you stop doing that, I'll kill you."

"Is that a threat? Maybe I can chalk that down as more evidence that you're Kira."

"Maybe you could lock me up and keep me as a sex slave – now don't you dare stop."

"You're a bossy bottom."

" – Maybe so, but – _uhh…_ Oh God…"

"Hmm… so that's an erogenous zone. Might have to remember that when we're not so… needy."

"Oh _come on –!_"

"You talk to much. Now…"

"…"

"…"

"…Fucking hell."

**0**_o__**O**_0**S**_e_v**e**_n_0_**O**__o_**0**

"Never again!"

"Why not?!"

"Because I have strained muscles I didn't even know I had! Now get off! It's 3 am!"

"You didn't complain half an hour ago."

"I don't care! Oh my God, I feel like someone whacked me with a steel bat."

"That would be the spanking taking effect."

"Oh my God, I hate you so much."

"… Shut up and kiss me, Light-kun."

Sighing as if he had the whole weight on his shoulders, wondering what the hell he was doing, he obeyed.

**0**_o__**O**_0**S**_e_v**e**_n_0_**O**__o_**0**

**Reviews ****would be very, very nice :)**

**Listening to: Born Ruffians - 'Hedonistic'**

**Love and kisses! From:**

**Xx _the Berserker_ xX**


	6. The Not so Morning After

**The Morning After™! Go me!**

**Beta'd by me. Nada read this but couldn't be arsed to beta, so… yeah. It's all me, baby!**

**Should I add a disclaimer? Why should I?! Everyone knows I'm not Tsugumi Ohba! (Wait; does Takeshi Obata get any dibs on them since he drew them? Not sure…)**

**Well, anyway. I'm neither of them guys. So, yeah, DN isn't mine. Not a penny is being made (sigh…)**

**Read on, my children.**

**0**_o__**O**_0**S**_e_v**e**_n_0_**O**__o_**0**

Light rolled over awkwardly on the bed to glance at his lover, L. The detective was asleep; if that faint, regular snoring was anything to go by, and Light could feel a treacherous smile curving his lips as he spotted the tiny string of drool connecting L's mouth and the pillow.

The coast's clear…

Light let a different kind of smile wash over him as he… Well, let's just say he scratched somewhere it isn't polite to scratch in public. Vigorously.

Until L snorted and rolled over, making Light's heart beat rocket in fear that he might have been caught. But L just went back to snoring gently into the pillow.

_Christ! _Light mumbled in his head, surreptiously taking his hand out of his pants. _That was close…_ He could feel his skin becoming hot. What if L actually _had _woken up?

_I'd probably die on the spot_, he thought to himself miserably, and then balefully realised that L would probably think it was some sort of trick to do with Kira.

Light wondered if that would always be between them. If 'always' was even an option.

Light groaned. Relaxed, to shit-scared, to morose. What was he: bipolar?

He rolled back over and focussed single-mindedly on passing out again.

**0**_o__**O**_0**S**_e_v**e**_n_0_**O**__o_**0**

L blinked. What in _hell _was Matsuda doing clattering around at 7 in the morning? What part of 'Sunday sleep-in' had he _not _understood?

He rolled over awkwardly on the bed to glance at his lover, Light. The police chief's son was sleeping – and L was vaguely shocked that he hadn't noticed that Light snores before. Gentle, rumbling little snores – a little like a purring cat. It was… cute.

If Matsuda wasn't bloody clattering around like that. Bastard.

Light groaned as a particularly loud banging noise permeated the air – and L was pretty sure that that was the sign that the noise was the last straw. No one aggravated their sleep-in. No one. Sunday sleep-in was bloody _sacred_.

L placed his hands over Light's surprisingly small ears and took a deep breath. This was gonna be a big one.

Ready…

"_**Shut the **__**hell**__** up**_!"

Matsuda fell over something. Probably.

Light mumbled something incoherent into the pillow.

L smiled and went back to sleep. Life was pretty good.

**0**_o__**O**_0**S**_e_v**e**_n_0_**O**__o_**0**

"… Shit."

Light rubbed his eyes. "… Wha…?" he muttered intelligently, rising onto his elbows. He didn't usually sleep on his tummy – but he was today. Strange.

L patted Light's ass gently – probably without even realising it, at his shocked expression when Light yowled at him and batted his hand away clumsily. L's hair was static and stuck to his face – he'd only just woken up, too.

"… Matsuda. Again," L mumbled grimly.

"'Again'?" Light repeated, his eyelids still victims of gravity, it would seem.

"He was clattering around for some reason earlier. I told him to shut up. But he's back at it."

"I don't hear 'nything…" Light admonished lazily, but was interrupted halfway by a rather explosive "Fuck!" and the sound of a body meeting tile.

"Stupid Matsuda," L said.

"Stupid Matsuda," Light agreed.

Then they curled into each other's warmth and went back to sleep.

**0**_o__**O**_0**S**_e_v**e**_n_0_**O**__o_**0**

"Ow."

"Huh?"

"Gotta headache. 'N backache. 'N some other aches."

"Oh."

"…"

"…"

"… Sleep time?"

"… Yep."

**0**_o__**O**_0**S**_e_v**e**_n_0_**O**__o_**0**

"Stupid Matsuda."

"Christ – _again?_"

"Yep."

Light drove a fist into the suspicious damp patch on his pillow in frustration – sending a frisson of creaky pain lancing up his arm. "Has he never heard of sleep? It's only…" He glanced at the alarm clock, and balked. "Er… only 12:13pm?"

L groaned. "No wonder."

"… W-well, we did stay up pretty late last night – this morning – whatever…" Light mumbled, flushing and glancing down at his fist, which was still smushed into the pillow. And screaming at him. Ow.

"… Yeah, we did."

_Awkward…_ Light thought. He wanted to facepalm himself, if that wouldn't have probably hurt so much. They had finally gotten round to the actual sex, and now they were like this.

Plus, he was sticky. _There_, but also in… grossly surprising places. What had they _done?_

"Am I the only one who's caught onto the fact that I am achy in places I never thought possible?" L asked awkwardly. His fingers found a horribly bruised spot on his neck, and he hissed. It looked slightly scabby – had Light drawn _blood _during their romps?!

"No," Light admitted, and rubbed his back muscles, which were screaming bloody murder at him. He remembered the notorious 'not-possible/probably-illegal' positions they had gotten themselves into and felt his face flame. _Why_ had they done that? And that? And that other one? _**Why?**_

L groaned miserably. "Never again. Celibacy forever."

Light's hackles rose in shock. "Don't say that!" he barked. "I will _not_ be reduced to wanking in your general proximity!" He raised his fist threateningly, and then decided it hurt too bad and let it flop down. Ow.

L blinked. "But I feel like my dick is trying to crawl back inside my body. How can you even _think_ about wanking right now?"

Light frowned, lying on his back gently. He felt old – his back muscles creaked as he shifted his spine. "I wasn't expecting you to say that," he mused.

"What did you expect?"

"I dunno – something about cooling off, or something."

L snorted, rolling his eyes, which was a bit freaky when you think about how big L's eyes are. "Well, _yes_, Light-kun. What part of 'celibacy' has not gotten through to you?"

Light scowled. "Shut up. It's not like you were the one being shafted for hours at a –"

One of L's eyebrows arched. "I'm _so_ sorry, Light-kun." A smirk stretched his lips ever so slightly. "Just because _you_ can't get enough of me. Or, rather, L Junior."

Light's mouth fell open. "How _**dare **_you?! You ass!"

"Yours," L corrected triumphantly.

Light screamed in the back of his throat and punched the pillow, which he instantly regretted because his body became somewhere along par with an arthritic seventy-year-old. Ow.

L smirked grew even wider as Light rubbed his back, mumbling to himself.

"When my muscles stop trying to wrench themselves out of my body in bloody glory, you are going to pay."

L grinned. "Pay how? You'll strangle my cock with your tongue?"

Light fell back onto the bed abruptly. "Shut up, you tosser," he grunted, closing his eyes. "I'm ignoring you."

"Juvenile," L cooed affectionately. "Hey, roll over."

Light cracked an eye open. "Why? So you can shaft me some more?" he hissed.

L rolled his eyes again. "No. I'll give you a massage."

"But you're as achy as I am," Light frowned, and then sighed. "Plus, I don't think these muscles can handle any sort of touching for the next six or seven months."

"Just roll over, Light-kun," L admonished.

Light groaned in acknowledgment, but when he tried to comply, his whole back spasmed and he fell back into his original position. "Bloody can't."

"Blood _can_."

"_Can't_."

"_**Can**_."

"Fine!" Light yelled, and flipped himself over with force, which gave him 3 seconds of numb bliss before every part of his body tried to rip itself in half. Or, at least, it sure felt like every muscle was trying to rip itself in half.

"_**Ow ow**_ **OW**!" Light screeched, writhing pathetically on top of the sheets. "Bloody hurts!"

"I can see that," L mumbled, and decided to make quick work of this. Sleeping in his own awkward sitting position sometimes when he forgot to go to bed made for terrible muscle pains, so he had quickly taught himself how to massage them better. A little difficult, given that it was usually his back muscles that screamed for relief, but doable all the same. Nothing a quick massage and a hot bath couldn't cure.

Though a night of wild sex wasn't exactly the same as dropping off on the couch.

L cracked his knuckles as he watched the play of quivering muscles beneath Light's healthily tanned skin. Time to work the detective magic.

**0**_o__**O**_0**S**_e_v**e**_n_0_**O**__o_**0**

"Mmph…" Light mumbled happily into the pillow.

"Like that?"

"… Mmph…" Light mumbled again.

L's eyebrow arched. "I'll take that as a yes." He gently kneaded a thumb between Light's shoulder blades, and Light made an almost orgasmic noise, wriggling against the sheets.

"I'm going to have to teach you this some time, Light-kun. You're going to have to reciprocate, you know. I don't do this for free."

Light nodded blearily, smiling.

"I hurt all over, you know. While you lie there, taking advantage of my nimble fingers, my whole body is trying to turn itself inside out."

Light 'mmph'ed again.

"I take it you don't care?"

Light shrugged.

"… Bastard," L scowled. But he didn't stop. He consoled himself with the fact that Light must be sticky where he wasn't.

And, well… kneading Light's smooth, firm flesh, L knew that he had to reconsider this 'celibacy forever' thing.

**0**_o__**O**_0**S**_e_v**e**_n_0_**O**__o_**0**

**Thank you, ****Rogen-chan****! Your review didn't stand out in any way in particular, but for some reason it made me feel like updating! So as soon as I read your review, I went ahead with writing the next chapter. Therefore, this chapter is probably really, really bad. And some people liked the last chapter as an ending anyway. So… let's call this the sequel. Or something.**

**Firstly: You yaoi lovers think bishounen don't do all the normal horrible stuff like scratching like we poor souls do? You think they don't? Well: tough cookies. They do.**

**Secondly: I get headaches when I sleep in – which sucks hardcore. I wonder if L would too? He looks like the sort who doesn't sleep much anyway.**

**Thirdly: Nada pointed out to me that in the fifth section; I put 'hackles' and 'barked' into the same section. Am I subconsciously associating Light with a dog? He'd make quite a cool cocker spaniel. Dunno why. Cute, huh?**

**Fourthly: Listening to: Hot Chips – 'Wrestlers'. Epic stuff, guys!**

**Fifthly: I am in a darned good mood. I wonder why…**

**Please ****leave a review on your way out****!**

**Luv, hugs and jelly-babies from Hug-in-a-box, or:**

**Xx **_**the Berserker**_** xX**

**PS – Sorry if I confuzzled any of you guys by signing Chapter 4 and the preview of Chapter 4 as 'the Berserker'. Guess I got mixed up or something. I don't really remember, since it was months and months ago, but… yeah. Sorry.**


End file.
